


Döntöttem, a pasim leszel!

by Lauras07



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauras07/pseuds/Lauras07
Summary: Egy lány elhatározza, hogy kerül amibe kerül megszerzi magának álmai pasiját. Furfanggal és különös okból tehát nekiáll, hogy véghez vigye az elhatározását.





	

_Kedves Hajrá Lányok!_

_Sajnos szomorú hírt kell közölnöm veletek, kik a címlistámon szerepeltek! A buli helyszíne megváltozott, technikai okok miatt ma nem a Holdfényben tartjuk meg a győzelmi ünnepséget. El tudom képzelni, hogy mennyire csalódottak vagytok. Én is az lettem mikor eme hírt megtudtam. Az új helyszín..._

Felnyitom az előttem heverő kiadványt amin valami elképesztően helyes fekete hajú félisten feszít. Majd becsukom a szemem miközben fellapozom, és találomra rábökök a benne található egyik képre. A név meg is van ezzel, így elégedetten folytatom az üzenet írását.

_…a Kék Kivi. Nem rég nyílt így szerencsére tudnak fogadni minket ilyen rövid időn belül is. A név ne tévesszen meg senkit, nagyon barátságos légkörű az előzetes felmérések szerint. Az időpont is változott, kicsit későbbre tettük két órával. A változtatás joga fennáll, de erről mindenki értesül még időben. További kérdésekre a holabuli?@gmail.com e-mail címen vagyok elérhető. Szóval lányok, akkor hajrára fel! Ne feledjétek, számítok rátok! Ha engem elkapott már valami nyavalya, és nem is lehetek ott veletek azért ne feledjétek, hogy ti vagytok a csapat lelke! Hiszen nélkületek nem buli a buli!_

_Shannon_

A levelet egész jónak találom, így kiválasztom a címlistából elérhető összes hajrá lány címét, aztán útjára bocsátom az e-mailt. Mielőtt az előttem heverő újságot összecsuknám, jobban megnézem, hogy hova is küldtem pontosan a szurkoló lányokat.  
\- Basszus! Ez egy meleg bár! - kiáltok fel, majd a lapot a hátam mögé dobom nemtörődőn.  
Amilyen észlények azok a csajok, csak az fog feltűnni nekik, hogy mennyi pasi van körülöttük. A lényeg, hogy a szurkolócsapatot kihúzhatom, mint lehetséges ellenfelet a ma esti buliban. Nincs szükségem rövid szoknyás lányokra, akik illegetik magukat az én leendő pasim előtt. Dudorászva veszem elő a listámat, és a hajrá lányok szót rajta nagy évezettel áthúzom.  
\- Szóval mégis véghez viszed? - hallok az ágyam felől egy jól ismert hangot.  
\- Travis! - kiáltva fordulok meg a pördülős székel. - Miért kell a frászt hoznod rám? Nem lehetne az ajtón közlekedni? Ne fetrengj az ágyamon! - szólok rá miközben végig nézek a srácon aki teljes kényelemben van a fekhelyemen.  
\- Megszokás – jön a nyugodt válasz.  
Bosszúsan állok fel, és végignézek a fiún, akit már nem is tudom mióta ismerek. A szokásos szerelésben van ismét, napszemüveg és egy kapucnis fölső, aminek még a kapucnija is a fején van - így igazából csak az orra, és szája látszik ki. Közelebb lépve, lelököm a lábát az ágyamról.  
\- Legalább a cipődet levehetted volna! - nyögöm kétségbeesve. - Igen megcsináltam, bizony a hajrá lányok, ma igazi jó helyre mennek bulizni – kacarászok boldogan, mire csak egy felhúzott szemöldököt kapok reakcióként.  
Legalábbis azt kell kapnom, mert látni nem látom rendesen.  
\- Az a srác ennyire megéri, hogy magadra haragítod a szurkolócsapatot, Vale? - Hallatszik vontatott kérdése.  
\- Igen! - kiáltok fel. - Te tudod a legjobban, mióta megszülettem el vagyok átkozva - szavaim hatására csak sóhajt egyet, de én kitartóan folytatom. - Ami lehetetlen, az velem megtörténik, aminek az esélye minimális, az nálam száz százalék.  
\- Ugyan, ez azért kicsit túlzás – válaszolja érdektelenül.  
\- Igazán? – kérdezek vissza azonnal. - Emlékszel még amikor állatkertben voltunk? - csak egy vállvonást kapok erre, mint aki már nagyon unja. - Én igen! A vezető nem értette, hogy a mindig kezesbárány Lucy - a kecske, mitől vadult meg pont akkor mikor én kerültem sorra a simogatásra.  
\- Baleset volt – válaszolja habozás nélkül. - Csak te nagyítod fel az esetet. Rossz napja volt a kecskének, és nem lett semmi bajod. Szerencsére a nyugtató pisztoly hatásos volt.  
\- Kétszer kellett meglőni a dögöt mire végre nem akart velem végezni. Az állatgondozó azt mondta életében nem látott még ilyet. Akkor nézzük csak a következő példát, ki az akinek folyamatosan figyelni kell, hogy ne potyogjon egy cserép a fejére? Hát én! Legutóbb is az volt a szerencsém, hogy műanyag volt, és nem öntözték jól a növényt.   
\- Véletlen? - kérdezi felülve, mint akinek hirtelen nagyon kényelmetlen lett a fekvés.  
\- Nem hiszek bennünk, ha rólam van szó! - replikázok azonnal. - Amúgy látsz itt egy növényt is a szobámban?   
\- Nem – feleli kissé türelmetlenül már.   
\- Azért nincs, mert a világon nem létezik olyan növény, ami egy napnál tovább húzná nálam! Első nap még szép zöld, aztán másnap reggel már csak egy kupac száraz levél. Ez is véletlen? Hasonló a helyzet az állatokkal is. Emlékszel még Mr. Hurrby-re? - fájdalmas arccal nézek rá.  
\- Ne kezdd megint, kérlek! – jön a válasz mellyel nem törődök.  
\- Olyan édes volt – suttogóm álmodozva, figyelmen kívül hagyva a kérést.   
\- Ugyan! Felnagyítod az emlékét, ez egy kicsit már túlzás – közli a véleményét nyugodt hangon. - A pontos idejét se tudod már, hogy mikor volt neked lélegző állatod.  
\- Hogyne tudnám! Az én szeretett Mr. Hurbry-m hat éve távozott el közülünk, akkor voltam tíz éves. Még most is fáj – a mondat közben egy apró könnycseppet morzsolok el szememből. - Annyira édesen örült nekem mikor hazahoztuk. - Azóta se kértem új háziállatot.   
\- A francba, Vale az egy rohadt hal volt! - kiáltja felém ingerülten. - Azok nem örülnek, édesen meg főleg nem!  
\- De az én rohadt halam volt kerek egy napig – vágok vissza. - Tudd meg, ő különleges volt. A balszerencsém nem lehet véletlen – térek vissza az eredeti témára váratlanul.  
\- Akkor az egészet azzal akarod megmagyarázni, hogy el vagy átkozva? Amit most csinálsz az mire jó? - érdeklődik higgadtabb hangon.  
Ránézek, és már sokadjára sajnálom, hogy nem láthatom a szemét mikor beszélünk, majd megszólalok:   
\- Ismered a Békakirályfi meséjét? Anya minden este elmondta nekem. Szeretem azt a mesét – sóhajtom felé.  
\- Vale, mi a fenét akarsz kihozni ebből? - nyögi elkeseredetten. - Igen ismerem, nincs olyan aki ne hallotta volna minimum egyszer. Mi van, keresed a békád?  
\- Nem, te hülye! A hercegemet, mert a béka én vagyok! – felelem az ágyra levágódva.  
\- Mi van? - kérdezi döbbenten.  
\- A béka vagyok a mesében – adagolom a teóriámat.  
\- Nem látszol kétéltűnek – nevet fel hangosan. - Anyukádnak meg nem kellett volna minden este azt a mesét olvasni. Meg lett az eredménye.  
Egy párnát vágok hozzá, majd folytatom az elgondolásomat hangosan:  
\- Ez most csak átvitt értelemben értendő. A béka el volt átkozva! Majd megtört a varázs, és újra herceg lett. Na, érted? - kérdem türelmetlenül.  
\- Nem! - lassan már nyüszít a nevetéstől előttem a hülyéje. - Herceg leszel, ha sikerül az örült terved?  
\- Mit nem értesz? - kérdem és oda se figyelek élcelődésére. - El vagyok átkozva, és meg kell keresnem a hercegemet, akit megjegyzek már meg is találtam! - kiáltok fel nagyon boldogan.  
\- A herceged, a Békák csapatkapitánya ? Florian Prince? - kérdi kételkedően.  
\- Igen! Ennyi véletlen nem lehet. – Lelkesen hajolok közelebb hozzá, mire ő zavartan hátrál.  
\- Mint mi? - érdeklődik túlzottan derűs hangon.  
\- Nem vagyok örült! - kiáltok felé idegesen.  
\- Egy szóval is mondtam, hogy az vagy? - élcelődik továbbra is derűs hangon, és a szája csak egy csöppet húzódik el.  
\- Ha nem is látom az arcodat, akkor is tudom, hogy röhögsz rajtam – sóhajtom fáradtan. - Nem tudom mi a fenéért kell mindig így eltakarnod magad. A szemedet már nem bántja a fény a műtét óta, ami ár évekkel ezelőtt volt – felelet helyet rátérek arra, ami már jó ideje zavar.  
\- Vigyázz mert nem én vagyok Florian, hogy a szememet akard látni – nevet fel kissé hideg hangon.   
\- Annyira utálatos tudsz lenni! Nem is értem miért beszélek veled! - fekszek végig mellette az ágyon.  
\- Mert én vagyok az egyetlen, aki képes komoly arccal végighallgatni az átok elképzelésedet – jön egyből a válasz tőle.  
\- Nem is igaz, mert nem látom az arcod a hülye szemüveg miatt! Így nem nyilatkozok ebben az ügyben. - feleselek vissza.  
\- Röhögök? - kérdez meg erre.  
\- Nem – motyogom az orrom alatt. - Legalábbis látványosan nem – nyögöm ki a levegőbe a szavakat.  
\- Fejtsd ki akkor amit elkezdtél – jön hirtelen oldalról a hangja. - Miért ő?  
\- Szóval a béka az iskolai csapunk jelképe, mint a mesebeli béka. - fordulok felé izgatottan. - Florian neve pedig Prince, mint herceg. Tehát ma este a bulin megszerzem az én hercegemet – mondom elégedett vigyorral a számon.  
\- Ezért küldted a szurkoló csapat női tagjait valami más helyre? - a kérdés közben ő is mellém fekszik, azt hiszem a plafont bámulva.  
\- Igen, minél kevesebb a vetélytárs annál jobb. Ma este enyém lesz a főszerep, és semmi rövid szoknyás csaj nem húzza keresztül a számításaimat – fordulok teljesen felé a mondat közben az ágyon.  
\- Le fogsz bukni – feleli ő is felém fordulva.  
\- Nem hiszem, legföljebb Shanonnak lesznek kellemetlen napjai – mosolygok kedvesen felé.  
\- Mit tettél még? - kérdés közben felkönyökölve néz le rám.  
\- Feltörtem a levelező programját – kezemet kinyújtva indulok el a hatalmas napszemüveg felé, hogy levegyem. - Igazán egyszerű volt. Pár órába beletelt, de sikerült! Szóval lebukásmentes maradok így.  
A mozdulatot megakadályozza, és lassan feltápászkodik az ágyról. Értetlenül nézem, és lassan rájövök, Travis mérges rám.   
\- Most mi bajod? - kérdem felülve.  
\- Shannont elintézted, azt hittem ez elég lesz – válaszolja mérgesen. - De nem, neked az egész női részleget törölnöd kell ma estére.  
\- Lesznek azért más lányok is – mondom csalódottan.   
\- Nem rajtad múlik, csak azért lesznek – jön a kegyetlen válasz.  
\- Ha csak ezért jöttél át, akkor mehetsz is! - hajítok felé egy párnát, ami elől ügyesen kitér. – Jut majd neked is valami csaj, aki bukik a kapucnis srácokra. Én csak Floriant akarom. - nyögöm kétségbeesetten.  
\- Megyek, de ne felejtsd el, vigyázz mit kívánsz! – válaszolja, majd az ablakon keresztül távozik, és a közeli fa ágaiba kapaszkodva ér földet.

Az ágyon ülök és dühösen meredek magam elé. Miért nem képes megérteni Travis? Ha csak pár balszerencsés esettem lett volna, akkor azt mondanám, hogy igaza van. Viszont tény és való, hogy el vagyok átkozva mióta megszülettem. Annyi kellemetlen beégésem volt. Ruha nélkül a folyóson, kutya, ami meg akar enni, vérszomjas kis kölykök, akik édességet követelnek a nyílt utcán tőlem. Az emlékek sorra futnak végig az agyamon, és hozzá társul egyfajta jeges borzongás. Ennek véget akarok vetni. Ma este a bulin megtöröm az átkot mely végig kísért eddig kitartóan. Nem érdekel, hogy még hány hajrá lányt kell félrevezetnem, de megteszem amit kell. Határozottan állok fel az ágyról. Már csak pár órám van, hogy parti fazont öltsek. Most nincs időm a múltbeli balsikereimre. A szekrényhez lépve kiemelek egy éjszínű ruhát. Remélem Travis is megenyhül estére. Nem akarok haragban lenni vele, gondolom miközben a ruhát magam elé tartom. A tükörbe nézve elégedetten vigyorgok, mert ma éjszaka én leszek az egyedüli mini szoknyás lány Florian közelében. Az idő, helyszín, és az én hercegem hamarosan egy helyen lesz. Minden úgy fog történni, ahogy én elterveztem. Vígan elkezdek pörögni a tükrös szekrényem előtt, mert másnapra már egy új lány leszek. Egy szerencsés, szőke pasis csaj. Hangosan kacarászok a jövőkép hatására.

Pár órával később már nincs nagyon kedvem nevetni. Határozottan kezdek bosszús lenni. Persze nem Florianra. Ki tudna haragudni rá, és vetek rá egy vágyakozó pillantást. Annyira, de annyira szőke, gondolom álmodozva. Haja selymesen hullik arcába, és némelyik tincs már a nyakára simul. Kék szeme szinte szikrázik a félhomályban, ahogy az egyik csapattársa mesél neki valamit. Mindent tudok Florian Prince-ról, mióta új diákként feltűnt a színen. Kora tizenhét év, kedvenc színe a fekete, de mindenkinek azt mondja, hogy a zöld. Elégedetten simítok végig fekete ruhámon. Nem szereti a borsót, és imádja a fagyit. Bizony jobban ismerem, mint bárki más. A tudásért keményen meg kellett dolgoznom, és kúsznom, hogy betörjek pár helyre, de megérte. Az előző suli igazi kincses bánya volt ebből a szempontból. A buliban hirtelen észreveszem Travist, akin ismét a szokásos szerelés van. Azt el kell ismernem, hogy nélküle nem ment volna a betörés. A fenébe, még csak nem is köszönt nekem mikor megérkezett. Elönt a düh, amiért ilyen makacs. Annyit minden végigcsináltunk, és most a hajrá lányok miatt lesz rám mérges? Ki érti a pasikat! Lehet, hogy tetszik neki valaki? Jön ez a hirtelen gondolat.

Talán Shannon? Az a szőke liba nem tetszhet neki, nyugtatom magamat. Akkor miért húzta fel magát, hogy hashajtót adtam a csajnak? Idegesen fordulok el, és inkább a hercegemre koncentrálok. Most nem törődhetek a Travis problémával. Mély levegőt veszek, és szerénység nélkül is tudom, ma állati dögös vagyok. Hiszen hónapok óta erre az estére készültem. Fogyókúráztam, és a pár kiló feleslegemtől is megszabadultam, hajamat is növesztettem egy kicsit, mert Florian a hosszú hajú lányokat szereti. Így barna hajam lazán feltűztem ma estére.   
Egyszóval teljesen készen állok rá, hogy a pasimmá tegyem őt, de valamiért túl sokan vannak ebben a buliban. Ki érti miért? Bosszúsan nézek körbe és még rajtam kívül kapásból három-négy lányt látok szintén rövid szoknyában. Azt hittem naivan csak a hajrá lányokat kell elintéznem, köztük is elsősorban Shannon-t, aki soha nem volt a szívem csücske. Gonosz mosoly jelenik meg szám szögletében, mikor eszembe jut, hogy az ő félreállítása külön élvezet volt. Majd gyorsan rendezem vonásaimat, mert Travis szerint ilyenkor aranyos kislányos külsőm démoni vonásokat kezd el felvenni, és előbukkan a valódi természetem ami szöges ellentétben van azzal, amit jelenleg mutatni akarok. Travis, már megint! Koncentráljunk inkább a problémára. Nézzük a tényeket, először. Sokat félreállítottam, akik akadályozták volna Florian becserkészését, de még nem eleget. 

Türelmetlenül sóhajtok, mert a kosárlabda csapat tagjait nem terelhettem volna más irányba. Sajnos pont az egész csapatról szól a buli, és ehhez csak körül kell nézni a félhomályos helyiségben. Béka zászlók, békás lufik, ahová nézek csak békákat látok, meg persze az én hercegemet. Annyira édes, ahogy komolyan figyel valamelyik teljesen fölösleges csapattársára... A francba, most nem az álmodozás a cél, arra ráérek, ha megszerzem a zsákmányom. Szóval Florian körül pontosan hat fiú áll. Mit tegyek velük? Első gondolatom a hashajtó. Hm... egész jó, de a végén még azt hinné mindenki, hogy a kajával van valami gond, és lőttek a bulinak ezzel pedig az én átokmentes életemnek is. Azért pár emberen bevethetem. Táskámat kinyitom, és úgy döntök talán két embernek ebben az élményben lesz szerencséje. Áldom az eszemet, hogy mindenre felkészülten jöttem el. Persze mindig az vagyok az előéletem tekintetében. Nem igazán tudom, hogy melyik lánynak lenne a táskájában egy mini gyógyszerkészlet, olló, sebtapasz minden méretben, folteltávolító gél, és még sorolhatnám az extrémebb titkokat, amiket a táskám rejt. Akkor ötből kettő, így meglenne, de még maradna három, és a csapat többi része. Figyelem őket elgondolkodva, mikor is az egyik srác a csoportból elindul a bár irányába. Úgy döntök ideje akcióba lépnem, és szorosan haladok nyomában. A bárpultnál megállok mellette, és megszólítom:  
\- Szia, Patrick! Jó kis buli.  
\- Ja – válaszolja unott hangon, mire legszívesebben vágnék egy fintort. - De jobb lenne, ha a hajrá lányok is itt lennének, feldobnák a hangulatot. Kár, hogy valami közbe jött nekik, és nem tudtak eljönni.  
\- Nélkülük nem buli a buli, ez igaz – helyeslek lelkesen. - De tudod vannak ezek a pom-pom rituálék, és most nem jöhettek, mert még balszerencsét hoznak a csapatra.   
\- Furák vagytok lányok – nevet fel kissé gúnyosan. - Minden lány ilyen babonás?  
\- Csak a hajrá lányok – felelem mosolyogva. - Amúgy mit terveztek?   
\- Arra gondoltunk páran, hogy lelépünk – árulja el, miközben átveszi italát. - Itt csak üdítőt adnak – magyarázza az indokát. - Már csak pár srácnak kell szólni aztán lelépünk.  
\- Floriant is viszitek? – kérdezem meg.  
\- Persze – válaszolja magáról értetődően.  
Azt leshetted! Florian Prince nem fog nélkülem menni innét egy lépést se. Fájdalmas arcot vágok, és csak annyit súgók felé:  
\- Már feldolgozta akkor ezek szerint...  
Meglepetten néz rám, majd a terveim szerint visszakérdez:  
\- Mit?  
\- Te nem is tudod? Hm... milyen bátor, hogy egyedül küzd meg vele – válaszolom homályosan.  
\- Valami van Floriannal? Mondd már el, Vale – már szinte kérlel.  
\- De nem mondhatod el senkinek, különösen Floriannak ne hozd fel a dolgot – adom meg magamat nagy kegyesen. - Florian igazából idegen iszonyban szenved már egy ideje, és kezelésekre kell járnia. Az ismerős helyeken nincs semmi baja, de egy ismeretlen környezetben és idegen emberek között elmondhatatlan kínokat él át. Ezért most mondom neked, hogy ő igaz barát, mert még így veletek akar menni. Milyen hősies – sóhajtom lelkesen.  
\- Ez fertőző? - hallom a rémült kérdést.  
Felhúzott szemöldökkel nézem az előttem álló két fejjel magasabb viszonylag helyes srácot, és rá kell jönnöm, hogy a természet néha igazságos. Mert a jó külső nem jelenti azt is, hogy ész is társul hozzá. Tehát azt mondom:  
\- Általában nem... csak nagyon ritkán. Még jó, hogy nem a női iszony változat lépett fel nála, bár van esély még rá. – Élvezettel figyelem, ahogy szavaim hatására szeme a rémülettől kerekre tágul. - Az orvosok azért pozitívan vélekednek erről.  
\- Azt hiszem én most megyek – motyogja zavartan.  
\- Jó szórakozást - kedves mosollyal búcsúzok tőle. - Lehet, hogy most fogtok áttörést elérni, ha együtt mentek el bulizni hiszen ha rohama lesz, akkor ott lesztek ti. Csak néha van szükség kényszerzubbonyra.  
\- Nem, azt hiszem Florian kicsit túlvállalná magát! A gyógyulását nem vethetjük vissza, ezt a csapat is megérti majd – magyarázkodik gyorsan.  
\- Milyen felnőttes gondolkodás, hiába nagyon jó barátok vagytok. De tudod milyen, ha egyenesen mondanád neki mindent tagadna – bólogatok helyeslően.   
\- Igazad van, majd kitalálunk valamit – felei majd elindul, de pár lépés után visszanéz rám és újra megszólal – Tudod a többiek tévedtek.  
\- Miben? – érdeklődők nyugodt hangon.   
\- Azt mondják, hogy kicsit fura lány vagy, aki képes spontán sátáni kacajra, de most már biztos, hogy ez nem igaz. Egy rendes csaj vagy! - mondja felém.   
\- Tudod milyenek a pletykák – kacarászok az elképzelésen. - Sátáni? Ugyan dehogy!   
\- Én is így látom, és talán mi ketten... - hagyja félbe mondatot egy csábvigyor kíséretében.  
\- Talán – válaszolom, majd elindulok a tömeg felé.

Körülbelül még két másodperce volt a srácnak. Sátáni! Én?! Na mindegy, ez elintézve. Számításaim szerint tíz perc múlva már tudni fogja a csapat minden tagja miben is szenved kapitány. Bocsi, Florian! Kérek elnézést tőle magamban, de ez szükséges áldozat volt. Figyelem, ahogy lassan a kisebb fiú tömeg eltűnik kiszemeltem körül. Tökéletes. Itt az idő! Egyedül van, és most már semmi sem akadályozhat meg célom elérésében. Lassan, nem sietve, hiszen nem menekülhet előlem, megcélzom a helyiség azon részét, amiben ő is tartózkodik jelenleg. Már csak pár méterre vagyok tőle, mikor Tracy Hooks elém lépve üdvözli Floriant, aki lelkes vigyorog vissza. Úti célomat módosítva tőlük pár méterre állok meg, és a zene mely kellemesen szólt, most hangos dübörgés lett számomra. Tracy Hooks, a nemesisem. Sajnos, ha akarnák se tudnék róla rosszat mondani. A természet tündérei csak jót adtak neki, mindenből. Shannon mellett tudtán kívül, ő a második legnagyobb ellenfelem. Akarattal sem tudok róla rosszat mondani, pedig mennyire szeretnék. Hogyan távolítsam el? Az idő telik, és az esélyem egyre fogy, mikor is Tracy elindul egy mosoly kíséretében a mosdó irányába következő szavak kíséretében:  
\- Visszajövők aztán folytatjuk a témát.  
Azt már nem! Én is gyorsan sietősebbre fogom, és belépve látom, hogy csini pissze orrát púderozza hevesen.   
\- Szia, Tracy - köszöntöm kedvesen, meglepődést tettetve, hogy itt látom.  
\- Vale, milyen csinos vagy, ez a ruha nagyon jól áll – feleli felém fordulva.  
Nem elég, hogy csinos, okos, de még kedves is. Ez szörnyű!   
\- Köszi! - reagálok kedvességére.  
\- Pont ilyen modelleket keressek, mint te. Az alkatod megfelelő lenne – néz rám izgatottan csillogó szemmel.  
\- Aha, majd megbeszéljük – felelem elgondolkodóan.  
Miként távolítsam el Florian közeléből? Mit tegyek? Ha nem lépek közbe, akkor nem nekem jut a szőke herceg, hanem a jó tündérnek. A béka, vagyis én, pedig megint pórul jár, és örökké az átokkal együtt kell élnie. Mit tegyek? Kétségbeesetten gondolkodok a megoldáson, mikor maga Tracy nyújtja azt a következő mondatával:  
\- Már Floriannak is szóltam. Lényegében az állatok védelmére gyűjtenénk egy kis pénzt azzal, hogy ismeretlen művészek ruháiban vonulnánk fel.  
\- Florian lelkes volt? - kérdem döbbent hangon.  
\- Igen, miért? - kérdez vissza azonnal.  
\- Te nem is tudsz róla akkor... - hagyom félbe a mondatot.  
\- Miről? – érdeklődve lép közelebb hozzám.  
\- A család hobbija a vadászat – ejtem ki a szavakat félénken – Az apjával szafarin is részt vett, ahol... nem csak egy oroszlánt lőtt le, hanem mindent, ami mozgott.  
A hatást egyetlen szóval jellemezhetném: totális. Tracy előbb elsápad, majd vörösödik a méregtől.   
\- Én ezt nem is tudtam! Akkor, hogy volt képe azt mondani, hogy szereti az állatokat? - kérdezi rettentő dühösen.  
\- Gondolom, nem kérdezted tőle, hogy élve szereti-e őket vagy kitömve – szúrom közbe, mire mély levegőt vesz.  
\- Azt mondta az erdőnél nincs jobb hely, ha lazítani akar – folytatja kitartóan.  
\- Végül is egy vadásznak ez egyfajta lazítás, lövöldözni a kis nyuszikákra – jön a feleletem azonnal.  
\- Ez szörnyű! Én pedig már azt hittem, hogy több is lehet közöttünk. Így azonban ez már elképzelhetetlen! Köszönöm, Vale! Életem legnagyobb hibájában akadályoztál meg – ragadja meg a kezeimet hálásan.  
\- Ugyan, semmiség! - szerénykedve szabadítom ki kezeimet. - Hiszen tudod, mindent a nyuszikért!   
\- Igen, igazad van! Én, még azt mondtam, hogy visszamegyek hozzá, de azt hiszem ez a buli befejeződött nekem. Még sajnáltam is, hogy a csapat többi része lelépett itt hagyva őt. Most megyek, de Vale még megbeszéljük azt a ruha bemutatót – mondja, majd elindul a kijárat felé.

Mikor eltűnik végre a színről, egy nagyon gonoszul vigyorgó önmagammal nézek szembe a tükörben. Szóval ezt is elintéztem. Jobban megnézve önmagamat, a vigyort letörlöm a számról, mert tényleg elég furcsa benyomást keltek. Megigazítom a hajamat, majd én is elindulok, hogy most már véglegesen levadásszam a célszemélyemet. Kilépve azonban mit látnak szemeim. Miközben én a Tracy veszélyt igyekeztem elhárítani, addig suttyomban jött hátulról a támadás.  
A táncparketten Florian, és egy szőke hajú lány táncol. Shannon? Hogy tudott elszakadni egy bizonyos helyiségtől? Nem igaz, leküzdök egy akadályt, és mindjárt itt is a következő. Tényleg el vagyok átkozva, és ezek szerint a gyógyszerek sem megbízhatóak. Mert azt ígérték két napig is kitart a hatása! Vagy a gyógyszer volt hatástalan vagy Shannon ellenállóbb, mint kellene. Most mit csináljak?  
\- Eddig egész jól haladtál – hallom a fülembe suttogott szavakat.  
\- Travis! - kiáltok fel rémülten. - Miért kell mindig a frászt hoznod rám?   
\- Megszokás – jön a jól ismert felelet.  
\- Haragszol még? - kérdem meg tőle.  
\- Úgy nézek ki, mint aki haragszik? - kérdez vissza ő is.  
\- Nem tudom, néha annyira nehéz kiismerni – felem neki.  
\- A terved, hogy halad? - érdeklődik selymes hangon.  
\- Látod, nem?! - felelem vissza türelmetlenül. – Shannon mit keres itt?  
\- Úgy tűnik hamarabb rendbe jött, sőt még a hajrá lányok hiánya se tűnt fel neki – állapítja meg.  
\- Kit érdekel! Annyira éreztem, hogy nem fog összejönni. Már csak egy karnyújtásnyira volt tőlem... - válaszolom elkeseredetten.  
\- A célegyenesben feladnád? - lép közelebb hozzám a kérdés közben, és én meglepetten tekintek fel rá.  
\- Eddig amúgy is ellenezted, és hülyeségnek gondoltad – legyintek türelmetlenül. - Elfogadom, a sorsomat. Én leszek a béka örökké!   
\- Segítek neked – ajánlja fel.  
\- Hogyan? - kérdem meglepve, hogy segíteni akar.  
\- Shannont majd én lefoglalom, neked csak annyi feladatod van, hogy megszerzed a herceged – jön a türelmes magyarázat nyugodt hangon.  
Elkezdek kacarászni az ötleten, majd nagy nehezen megszólalok:  
\- Travis, olyan jó barátom vagy, de legyünk őszinték és elemezzük ki Shannont. Aki szereti a magas srácokat, és te az vagy, ez igaz. De a mércéje alapján szereti látni a srác arcát is, te pedig ezt határozottan ellenzed – veregettem meg a karját. - De kedves volt tőled.  
Travis szája még csak mosolyra se rándul. Keze elindul kabátja cipzárjához, és lassan lehúzza, és előbukkan egy fekete ing. A kabátot egy közeli székre dobja és én némán szemlélem, mert lefoglal az a rengeteg fekete haj, ami előbukkant. A nyakáig érnek a tincsek, de némelyik huncut módon göndörödik vad összevisszaságban. Kezével megindul hatalmas szemüvege felé, és azt is leveszi, és én a félhomályban is látom azokat a gyönyörű borostyán szemeket. Megdermedek teljesen, és próbálom a látványt feldolgozni. Már el is felejtettem, hogy neki van a legszebb szem amit valaha is láttam. Milyen jó, hogy van nekem egy hercegem, mert különben ennek a démonnak a foglya lennék teljesen. Előttem áll régi barátom, egy olyan testben, amit bűn eltakarni, de ő mégis megtette évekig.   
\- Miért? - kérdem szinte lehelve a szavakat.  
\- Néhány éve álltam neki modellkedni, nem akartam, hogy felismerjenek. Egy egyszerű srác akartam lenni – válaszolja lágy hangon.  
\- A srác az újságba te vagy? - kérdésem inkább megállapítás.  
\- Igen – helyesel, majd kezemet megragadva elkezd húzni a táncparkett felé.   
Némán követem, igazából észre se veszem, hogy mi történik, merre megyünk. Kezem a kezében remeg, magam se tudom miért. Travis. Ismerős idegen lett. A legjobb barátom, vagyis az egyetlen aki el tud viselni – átváltozott egy olyan lénnyé, aki ismeretlen nekem. Megállva lassan magához húz, miközben egy bús szám száll felénk. Olyan mintha csak ketten lennénk. Hozzásimulva nézek fel rá, komoly arcába melyen semmi érzelem nem látszik. Nem veszem észre, mert jelenleg rajta kívül nem látok semmit és senkit, de jól tudom mindenki minket néz.   
\- Miért? - kérdem újra.  
\- Talán hiszek az átokban – feleli szomorú mosollyal. - Talán látni akarom, ahogy a béka végre hercegkisasszony lesz. Talán... - a mondat közben egy kézzel lassan elkezd pörgetni.  
Forgok, minden elhomályosodik, majd újra magához húz. Vezet végig a termen, én pedig csak némán simulok hozzá. Kérdéseim lennének, egy csomó, de talán most az egyszer életemben nem találom meg a megoldást, hogyan álljak neki a dolognak. Hirtelen megállunk, nem értem miért.  
\- Florian lekérhetem a hölgyet? - hallom Travis hangját.  
Csöndben szemlélem az eseményeket, mintha egy filmet látnék olyan az egész. Shannon macskaként mérlegel, majd csábos mosollyal nyújtja kezét. Travis, ahogy lök hercegem felé azonmód. Kezével búcsúzóként simít végig karomon. Majd ott találom magam Florian karjai között, és a zenét magunk körül újra hallom. Florian ragyogó kék szemeivel tekint le rám, és én boldog vagyok. Igenis az vagyok, döntöm el, és kedvesen nézek fel álmaim tárgyára. Táncolunk majd a zene végeztével félreállunk:  
\- A barátod jól eltűnt Shannonnal – nevet fel. - Pedig egy ilyen csinos lányt egyedül hagyni vétek – súgja a fülembe ezeket a szavakat.  
Zavar helyett, melyet éreznem kellene, csak annyit mondok:  
\- Nem vagyunk együtt.  
\- Akkor ez az én szerencse napom – öleli át közben a vállamat. - Láttad az utolsó meccset? Jó voltam mi? - kérdezi meg hirtelen.  
\- Igen – helyeslek lelkesedés nélkül.  
Erre elkezdi ecsetelni, hogy milyen sokat kell gyakorolni a jó kondi érdekében, és a többi lényegtelen információt is közli velem. Hallgatom, de nem hallom. Teljesen más, mint amit képzeltem. Most beszélek vele először, eddig csak adatokat tudtam róla. Tekintetemmel akaratlanul Travist keresem, de sehol se látom. Valami fáj, valami nagyon félresiklott. Valami rohadtul zavar. Pedig több hónap kemény munkájának gyümölcse érett meg, már csak le kell szednem, és átkom eltűnik. Vagy tényleg csak téveszmék rabja vagyok, és egyszerűen balszerencsés?   
\- Még nem beszélgettem ilyet jót lánnyal – hallom eme kijelentést, mely teljes figyelmet követel tőlem.  
\- Ezt mindjárt gondoltam – válaszolom gúnyosan.  
\- Tetszel nekem - válaszolja a vágyott szavakat, legalábbis amikre régen vártam. - Ideje lelépni, nem gondolod? A csapatom jól itt hagyott, szóval szabad vagyok. Elmehetnénk hozzám...   
\- Igazad van - felelem elgondolkodva.  
\- Akkor irány babám – és indul meg a kijárat felé, én pedig az ellenkező irányba.  
\- Hé, merre mész? A kijárat amott van – szól utánam.  
\- Abban értettem egyet, hogy ideje befejezni ezt a csevejt. Ha herceg is vagy, akkor sem az enyém – felelem neki, majd otthagyom magam mögött.  
Emberek között vágok át, lökdösődnek takarják a kilátást, de engem nem érdekelnek. Egy embert keresek, csak egyet. Hol van? Mindig velem volt, ha szükségem volt rá. Hol van akkor, amikor tényleg akarom, hogy velem legyen. Kiérve a tömegből végre meglátom, de a látványnak egyáltalán nem örülök. Egy széken ül, ezzel még nincs baj, viszont rajta ül Shannon is, és épp az ingét gombolgatja feltárva egyre többet mellkasából. Travis érdektelenül tűri, mint aki se nem élvezi, de nincs is ellenére ez a tevékenység. Elviseli. Én viszont nem fogom. Nem igazán értem cselekedeteim mozgatórugóját, de minél közelebb érek annál vörösebb minden körülöttem. Mikor már ott állok Travis előtt, aki egy hideg pillantással nyugtázza jelenlétemet addigra elérem a robbanási pontomat.  
\- Szerencsétlen vagyok! - kiáltok fel.  
\- Az átok nem tört meg egy csóktól? - hallatszik gúnyos kérdése.  
Shannon felém se fordul csak apró köröket rajzol le ujjával Travis bőrén.   
\- Nem volt csók – válaszolom.  
\- Talán nem voltál elég kitartó – súgja selymes hangon, miközben kezével beletúr Shannon hajába.  
\- Miért teszed ezt velem? - kérdem fájdalmas hangon.  
\- Mi teszek? - kérdi dühösen. - Meg volt a lehetőséged, és a herceged. Döntsd már el, hogy mi akarsz, de nélkülem. Ne számíts rám többé. – Morogja felém, majd megragadja Shannon állát és magához húzza.  
Lassított felvételként játszódik le minden, ahogy közelednek egymás felé az ajkaik. Kívülről szemlélem magamat, és megdöbbenek mert én vagyok az, aki megragadja Shannon lobboncát, és a földre rántom. Minél távolabb egy személytől.   
\- Megörültél? - síkit fel, de nem törődök vele.  
\- Nem kell a herceg, rájöttem a valóság számít és nem az én elképzelésem – mondom Travis felé a szavakat.  
\- Most hirtelen én lettem a herceged? - kacag fel ironikusan – Ennyire jól nézek ki? - érdeklődik kissé előrehajolva.  
\- Amúgy én is itt vagyok ám! - lengeti meg kezét a földön csücsülő csaj.  
\- Kit érdekel? - nézek rá. - Tűnés!  
\- Te ezt engeded? - kérdezi Shanon mérgesen, mire a széken ülő csak megrántja a vállát. - Örültek vagytok mindketten! - kiállt fel dühösen, majd felállva otthagy minket.  
\- Mi van Vale, lecserélted Floriant rám, most hogy így látsz? - hallatszik a kérdés.  
\- Rájöttem, tévedtem – felelem, mire tekintete hidegebb mint valaha, de azért folytatom. - Ha átkozott vagyok akkor leszek. Egy békának nem illik válogatni, hanem bátran szembe kell néznie a sorsával.  
\- Már megint a békás hasonlatod – gúnyolódik ismét, most már a régi Travis-re emlékeztetve.  
\- Nyugodj bele, mert még van folytatása. A béka mindig arra vágyott, amit soha nem kaphatott meg, de nem vette észre, hogy békaként milyen boldog volt. Mikor már mindent elért akkor eszmélt fel, hogy mit veszített – súgom az utolsó szavakat felé. - Ha ezentúl repülő cserepekre kell figyelnem akkor azt fogom tenni! Az egyetlen ami számít, hogy te mellettem legyél.  
Várok, a válaszra. Másodpercek telnek el, de én óráknak érzem, míg végre megszólal:  
\- Végre leszel az én külön bejáratú, átkozott békám? - kérdi lágy hangon, majd felállva elém lépve ölel át.  
\- Csak akkor, ha újra előveszed a kapucnis fölsőket – felelem gyorsan.  
\- Féltékeny vagy? - kérdi vigyorogva.  
\- Egy béka mindig az! - súgom felé, miközben szája egyre közelebb kerül hozzám

Választ már nem kapok, mert ajkaink találkoznak, és én rájövök, hogy most már nagyon boldog, balszerencsékben gazdag napok elé nézek. Semmi nem számít, amíg velem lesz Travis. Karjai szorosan körém záródnak, és én végre tudom, hogy mindig is ő volt az én hercegem. Persze ezt soha nem fogom neki elmondani. Egy lány azért tartsa meg az ilyen titkokat magának. Szorosan ölelem magamhoz, nem törődve mit hoz magával a holnap.

**Vége**

**Author's Note:**

> Ez egy régebbi rásom és gondoltam itt is legyen meg.


End file.
